violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Marco Tavelli
Marco Tavelli was Francesca's love interest. He is Mexican and resided in Buenos Aires, Argentina, until he moved to London in Season 3. Marco is portrayed by Xabiani Ponce de León. Personality Marco is very outgoing and friendly. He comes from Mexico. He has a great talent and a big passion for music. He's in love with Francesca, and he would do anything for her. Character History 'Season 2' Part 1 Marco first met Francesca at a karaoke party Francesca took Violetta to meet Diego. He imitated Francesca's bow and sang Next to You with her. He appeared to have a crush on Francesca and went to visit her in Studio 21. He asked her out and when she came to see him , he asked her to be his girlfriend. Francesca was initially reluctant, but eventually accepts the offer in the seventh episode. They started dating and Francesca had Marco join Studio On Beat so they can be closer. Part 2 Marco was saddened that Francesca is moving back to Italy, so he, along with Violetta, Camila, Maxi, Broduey and Diego arrange a farewell video and invite Francesca's dad to see it in hopes of convincing him to let Francesca stay in Buenos Aires. The plan failed, but worked in a different way since Francesca herself managed to finally convince her father she can live alone while the rest of her family departs for Italy. Just then, Marco's perky ex-girlfriend Ana joins Studio On Beat and Francesca antagonizes her, seeing her as a "rival" over her love for Marco. Marco tries to convince Francesca to get along with her, but to no avail. It gets worse when he is forcibly paired up with Ana for Gregorio's assignment. Little does he know that Ana still has feelings for him and is working to sabotage his relationship with Francesca. After Ana "accidentally" kisses Marco on the lips, Marco struggles to hide it from Francesca until he accidentally tells her himself. Francesca breaks up with him for this, so Maxi, Broduey, Andres,and Violetta try to recreate their first meeting by having Violetta trick Francesca into going to the karaoke bar where they first met. Ana secretly sabotages Marco's plan, but her ruse is eventually exposed to the couple and she leaves the Studio so as not to cause more trouble. Relationships Friends Marcoletta Marcoletta is the friendship pairing between Violetta Castillo and Marco Tavelli. They are just friends, and they occasionally hang out together. Violetta is really supportive of Marco's relationship to Francesca. 'Diego Hernández' Best Friend Marco and Diego are best friends. They often help each other out and give each other advice. Later, Diego began dating his ex-girlfriend, and Marco approved of their relationship. Romances Ana Ex-girlfriend Ana dated Marco during his time in Mexico. Eventually, they broke up after Marco moved to Buenos Aires. After that, Ana wins a contest in order to come to Buenos Aires and be with Marco, who is, unfortunately for her, dating Francesca. Ana, who is still in love with Marco, separated him from Francesca by kissing him and telling Francesca that Marco was the one who kissed her. Marco is furious when he finds out about Ana's lies and he tells her that they can't be friends anymore. Ana apologises to both him and Francesca and goes back to Mexico so she won't cause any more trouble. [[Francesca Caviglia|'Francesca Caviglia']] Ex-girlfriend Francesca and Marco first meet in the karaoke bar, when Marco asks Francesca to join him on stage. Trivia *He's the second Mexican person to appear on the series. The first was Leon, the third was DJ and the fourth was Gery. *He was Francesca's first true love interest in the series. *His surname is of Italian origin, so it's possible that he is of Italian descent. *Broduey asked him to join the band. *He sang the song Next to You with Francesca in the karaoke bar. *It's possible he wants to learn Capoeira (a Brazilian mixed martial art dance). *He sometimes covers for Diego. *He learned Italian for Francesca. *He mentioned he has a sister in one of the first episodes. *He is really bad at guessing. *His dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Ana but since she left the Studio before the contest, he was disqualified from the contest. Gallery Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters